Love da Road
by parkayoung
Summary: [SEQUEL OF LATIBULE] Gelisah sama-sama mereka rasakan di dua tempat berbeda. Mungkin sekitar satu minggu. Tidur tak pernah senyenyak biasanya, makan tak pernah senikmat biasanya, dan hidup tak sebergairah biasanya. "Kita putus!" /CHANBAEK-GS
1. Prolog

Jauh.

Empat huruf penghasil sebuah rasa bernama rindu, satu kata yang mewakili ribuan kilometer jarak membentang, pelopor sebuah hati yang kerap dilanda gunda gulana.

Mulanya terasa mudah karena alat komunikasi saat ini memiliki banyak solusi. Tak perlu khawatir, selama jaringan memadai, maka rindu akan pecah saat suara dan gambar nampak di sela hati yang tak menentu. Ribuan kilometer jarak hanya wacana, lebihnya sudah ada solusi yang mematahkan asumsi jika hubungan jarak jauh itu tak perlu _dikencangkan._

Ketika itu fajar menyapa dengan kabut tipis masih melingkup di awal bulan Desember, kepulan asap dari napas yang menggigil menjadi pembuka hari Minggu. Segelintir orang mungkin lebih menyukai dekapan selimut dengan penghangat ruangan yang bekerja. Tapi ada segelintir orang lain yang memilih menerjang hawa dingin dengan keluar dari singgasana untuk menyempil keluar menuju ladang kasihnya.

Chanyeol menjadikan diri layaknya _kimbab_ ; tergelung banyak pakaian hangat dengan bibir yang memucat. Sepagi ini dia menerjang jalanan yang masih sepi. Tidak lagi dengan sepeda, tapi memberanikan diri datang dengan mobil hitam mengkilat yang ia sebut _modal_. Iya, modal. Modal untuk memberikan sebuah kenangan terbaik sebelum burung besi membawa Baekhyun berkelana di negeri seberang.

Sedikit memoles cerita. Chanyeol tak luput sebagai korban perasaan yang sedang kebingungan dengan hatinya. Bukan tentang hubungan yang menggantung, melainkan bagaimana dia harus meringkas kegelisahan kala berjauhan dengan Baekhyun adalah faktor utama.

Percayalah. Itu tidak mudah.

Chanyeol tak bisa menjamin apapun. Dia mungkin akan berubah menjadi seonggok lelaki dengan kehalusan hati yang parah. Asal itu Baekhyun, ia tak menjadikan masalah besar dengan cap apapun yang akan ia peroleh.

Beberapa bulan belakangan dia memiliki topangan hidup baru dari eksistensi si mungil yang terkadang galak. Hatinya bergantung dengan rasa cinta pada gadis itu, hari-harinya tak pagi abu-abu mengingat Baekhyun selalu datang dengan porsi pelangi yang indah. Tapi sekarang semua akan seperti lembaran baru berjudul _Long Distance Relationship._ Sebuah ujian kepercayaan atas hubungan yang terbentang jarak.

"Aku ingin dipeluk." Semanja itu, dengan kepulan asap dingin yang siap melepas Baekhyun pergi ke negeri seberang, Chanyeol tak ubahnya lelaki dengan hati kerdil yang butuh diperhatikan. "Yang erat."

Dan apa yang bisa Baekhyun perbuat selain merealisasikannya? Tubuhnya yang mungil sedikit berjinjit untuk mengalungkan tangan di sekitar leher Chanyeol dan mengusak si lelaki yang mendadak manja.

"Makanlah dengan tepat waktu. Belajar yang rajin dan jangan terlalu sering keluar malam. Paham?"

"Hm." Chanyeol mengangguk singkat, mengeret semakin kuat pelukannya pada Baekhyun yang beraroma vanila. "Kalau libur, aku akan datang menemuimu."

"Itu harus."

"Kau jangan terlalu cantik. Biasa saja. Kalau bisa jadilah jelek, jangan mengikuti _trend_ di sana."

"Kenapa begitu, _hm_?"

"Nanti ada yang melirikmu bagaimana?!" Oh ayolah, Chanyeol benar-benar seperti anak balita, terlebih sekarang ia sedang mengenakan kacamata bulat yang menyerupainya seperti _Harry Potter._

"Biar saja. Mereka punya mata…."

"Baekhyun,"

"…dan aku hanya punya satu hati untuk menjagamu sampai aku kembali."

Perpisahan yang sungguh dramatis. Bahkan Jaehyun yang mengekor dengan Jennie yang terseduh tangis karena ditinggal sang kakak mulai merasa drama ini terlalu berlebihan.

Baekhyun hanya pergi dengan embel-embel menuntut ilmu, sedang Chanyeol menganggap itu perpisahan menyakitkan yang akan membuatnya patah hati berkeping-keping.

Hingga waktu keberangkatan tiba, drama itu berjalan tanpa ada jeda. Jaehyun memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu sebelum Jennie terkena flu parah. Tinggallah Chanyeol dengan seribu ton hati yang berat untuk melepas dan rasanya ingin berbuat bodoh dengan menyobek tiket Baekhyun.

"Aku harus pergi. Jaga diri baik-baik, ya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil.

Hanya pasrah yang bisa dia lakukan. Selebihnya ia mencari serpihan kekuatan yang akan ia bondong menjadi penegak diri selama Baekhyun pergi.

Satu pergerakan kecil Baekhyun dapat dari dorongan hatinya. Tak pernah berpikir akan menjadi semanis ini kala ia menangkup rahang Chanyeol dan mendekatkan dua hidung mereka untuk sentuhan yang tak akan terlupa.

Bukan hanya itu saja, Baekhyun adalah yang pertama menyongsong lunak dingin yang sedari tadi mengerucut untuk ia lumat perlahan seperti yang ia pelajari dari film.

Ini mungkin terkesan amatir.

Biarlah.

Baekhyun hanyut dalam tiap kecap lumatan yang ia lakukan dengan tangan semakin melingkar di leher.

Ada balasan dari semua itu. Chanyeol menjadi pihak agresif dengan sepakan lidah yang mengabsen deretan gigi rapi Baekhyun dan menarik kuat bibir manis kekasihnya itu.

Bandara telah berubah menjadi kebun bunga yang bersemi di tengah musim dingin. Pandangan orang sekitar hanya leburan dari kupu-kupu yang mendadak terbang dengan sayap indah mereka.

Sampai ketika napas tak bisa Baekhyun jangkau karena terlalu menikmati ciuman itu, Baekhyun menjauhkan perlahan dengan keadaan bibir yang membengkak.

Ciuman panjang ini terjadi saat mereka akan terpisah jarak.

Kenangan yang sungguh ironi berbalut madu asli yang teramat manis. Baekhyun bersumpah akan ia jadikan bingkai yang menghiasi hari-harinya dengan tumpukan rindu yang siap dia tampung untuk ia berikan pada Chanyeol saat mereka bertemu kembali.

"Sebentar,"

Chanyeol mencegah saat Baekhyun baru satu langkah akan pergi.

Sekiranya ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, Baekhyun justru mendapat bisikan syahdu tepat di telinga hingga membuat senyumnya tak kuasa ia bentang lebar-lebar.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Lantas mereka benar-benar terpisah.

Burung besi mengudara dengan gagah dan membawa Baekhyun pergi jauh. Sisa dari semua ini hanya aroma vanila yang Chanyeol tetapkan tak akan berbagi dengan siapapun. Kelak jika ia terpojokkan oleh rindu, akan ia redam semua itu dengan aroma yang tersisa.

Dasar budak cinta.

Chanyeol terkesima oleh hatinya yang baru kali ini menjadi gila pada seorang wanita. Hari-hari setelah Baekhyun pergi tak begitu bagus. Kesibukan di kampus ia harap bisa mengikis rindu itu—sementara. Nyatanya, membuang jauh-jauh apa yang ia rasakan pada Baekhyun tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Ada jebakan yang menahan Chanyeol untuk semakin protektif dengan menanyakan kabar lewat pesan. Denting notifikasi sejauh ini berbalas cukup apik, mereka paham benar apa arti kominikasi pada hubungan yang terbentang jarak.

Terasa lama untuk menunggu waktu di mana mereka akan kembali di atas tanah yang sama. Chanyeol merasa ini sudah berabad-abad meski nyatanya baru beberapa bulan saja.

Baekhyun merubah gaya rambutnya sedikit kecoklatan—dia tahu saat mereka melakukan _video call._ Itu sangat cantik, bahkan Chanyeol rasa Baekhyun semakin menawan dengan kulit seputih salju. Sial, ia benar-benar rindu.

Semua itu menjadikan bibit protektif semakin mengembang. Sedikit pergerakan saja Chanyeol khawatir akan ada mata keranjang yang melirik. Terlebih Baekhyun yang sekarang semakin mengenal gaya masa kini, jangan ditany bagaimana kekhawatiran itu membuat Chanyeol menghentakkan kaki khawatir.

Terkadang lelaki itu bertahan dengan rasa sabar dan percaya yang ia kukuhkan. Meski pergolakan batin antara mempercayai atau mengkhawatirkan sering terjadi, Chanyeol berusaha tidak lepas kendali karena ia sadar betul Baekhyun bukan orang yang suka terkekang.

Hingga suatu hari, suatu waktu di mana Chanyeol lolos dari kesabaran yang ia kukuhkan sendiri, mereka terlibat pertengkaran karena Baekhyun pergi ke café dengan teman tanpa memberi kabar pada Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir itu benar?" Chanyeol menahan nada tinggi di tengah tugasnya yang belum terselesaikan.

Jika saja Baekhyun berkata sebenarnya tanpa beralasan apapun, Chanyeol akan memaklumi.

Sedikit kebohongan akan mengotori kepercayaan, begitu yang Chanyeol pahami. Ia tak suka jika hal kecil saja disembunyikan.

Tak ada yang salah dengan pergi bersama teman. Chanyeol tidak seketat itu untuk mengekang pergerakan Baekhyun. Dia butuh jujur.

" _Tidak. But I have a reason."_

"Berbohong itu hal buruk yang tak perlu suatu penjelasan saat kejujuran bisa kau lakukan."

" _Aku hanya pergi bersama teman! Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerima itu?"_

Nada suara Baekhyun di seberang sana mulai meninggi.

Chanyeol mengacak asal rambutnya, mendesis tepat di batas kesabaran karena ia paham jika amukannya akan menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Yang tidak bisa kuterima adalah kenapa berbohong padaku, Baek? Aku tidak akan melarang karena itu hakmu! Itu hidupmu!"

" _Sekarang kau bilang begitu, tapi jika aku berkata sebenarnya kau pasti mengatakan banyak hal tentang ini-itu yang bisa kutarik kesimpulan jika aku tidak usah pergi dengan teman."_ Baekhyun membela. " _Selama ini kau seperti itu! Aku seakan tidak boleh bergaul padahal aku hidup di sini juga butuh orang lain. Kalau aku apatis, siapa yang akan menolong saat aku kesusahan?!"_

Kembali Chanyeol menghela napas berat yang ia telan sendiri.

" _Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kau jika pergi dengan teman-temanmu."_

"Tapi aku memberimu kabar."

" _Apa bedanya dengan aku sekarang? Kau seperti meremehkan kepercayaan yang kau berikan. Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang akan berkhianat?!"_

"Jaga bicaramu, Baek."

" _Kenapa? Memang benar, kan? Selama ini kau selalu meragukan apa yang sedang ku lakukan. Aku tidak akan macam-macam karena aku tahu batas diriku seperti apa!"_

"Cukup, Baek!"

Baiklah, lepas sudah kontrol diri Baekhyun.

Malam itu, di waktu bagian Korea Selatan, untuk pertama kali pertengkaran hebat menjadi torehan warna hitam di kertas hubungan mereka. Ego seperti menguap, rasa jual mahal seakan mendidik mereka pada kekerasan hati untuk tidak memulai kata maaf lalu memperbaiki.

Gelisah sama-sama mereka rasakan di dua tempat berbeda. Mungkin sekitar satu minggu. Tidur tak pernah senyenyak biasanya, makan tak pernah senikmat biasanya, dan hidup tak sebergairah biasanya.

Baekhyun menyadari jika pertengkaran kala itu sebenarnya bisa cepat mereka selesaikan. Apa yang tak bisa diluruskan seharusnya bisa mereka perbaiki. Sebenarnya dia tak suka hubungan menjadi kacau karena suatu hal yang bisa dibicarakan. Dia akan membenarkan, meluruskan, dan memperbaiki karena nyatanya Baekhyun rindu masa manis di mana ia bersama Chanyeol.

Seminggu sebelum ujian akhir semester digelar, Baekhyun nekat kembali ke Korea dengan banyak maksud. Dia akan pulang melepas rindu pada keluarga serta melepas rasa bersalah pada Chanyeol yang dua minggu tak menghubungi.

Sadar apa yang ia ucapkan dan ia lakukan salah, Baekhyun akan menemui Chanyeol secara langsung untuk meminta maaf; suatu hal yang mereka butuhkan untuk meredam semua ini.

Perjalanan jauh yang memakan waktu itu membawa Baekhyun kembali ke Korea. Dia rindu segala hal dari kampung halamannya ini.

Tujuan pertama Baekhyun tentu rumah Chanyeol. Dia kesampingkan rumah untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Tapi saat Baekhyun tiba di pertigaan dekat rumah Chanyeol, ia memiliki perasaan tak begitu baik karena melihat Chanyeol pergi. Apa yang akan dia lakukan saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam?

Insting membawa Baekhyun untuk membuntuti lelaki itu dengan taksi yang ia tumpangi. Sedikit terkejut saat Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol berhenti di sebuah bar dengan segenap wajah mengeras.

Chanyeol nampak luwes masuk ke sana, sedang Baekhyun meragu dengan kekhawatiran yang bermacam-macam.

Semua terpampang jelas dan nyata. Baekhyun tercubit saat Chanyeol duduk bergabung dengan beberapa orang dan di antara mereka adalah wanita-wanita berpakaian minim. _Mungkin teman kuliah._

Tapi yang membuat Baekhyun tidak suka adalah saat ia tahu Chanyeol terlalu dekat seakan jarak antara teman dan wanita bayaran sudah samar. Air mata di pelupuk mulai menumpuk. Baekhyun tak bisa menahan, ia bergerak _random_ ketika Chanyeol akan menenggak isi gelasnya yang Baekhyun yakin adalah alkohol.

"Baekhyun?!" Pekik Chanyeol kala itu.

Baekhyun tak berkat apa-apa. Ia berlutut tepat di depan tubuh Chanyeol dan menarik pengait celana lelaki itu. Tak banyak waktu yang ingin Baekhyun ulur, ia membuka sisa celana yang masih membingkai tubuh Chanyeol lalu menyiramkan minuman berisi es batu itu ke dalam sana; sebuah kehidupan laki-laki yang amat berharga.

Baekhyun pergi dengan genangan air mata yang bisa Chanyeol lihat.

Semua ini salah paham, Chanyeol berani bersumpah.

Tapi Baekhyun sudah terlanjur dingin, sedingin adik kecilnya yang tersiram minuman berisi es batu.

Lalu saat Chanyeol bisa menarik pergelangan tangan kasihnya itu, ia tertohok oleh dua kata.

"Kita putus!"

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Basyud :** namanya prolog, dikit aja ye kan wkwk.. happy reading and happy Sunday gaes. I love you so much, muahhh…


	2. Chapter 1

Romantika ini sungguh seperti drama. Dimana Baekhyun berlari penuh kekecewaan sedang Chanyeol mengejar di belakang. Tapi memang seperti itu, ketika realita berbicara dengan caranya yang kejam—terkadang, maka rasa kecewa berjalan menuju inti bumi. Alasan apapun seakan tak diperbolehkan mengganggu gendang telinga karena mata sudah mengetahui segalanya.

Meski demikian, Chanyeol tahu posisinya harus menjadi lelaki yang gigih karena baginya semua hal harus memiliki dasar dan penjelasan. Diterima atau tidak, ia berprinsip untuk tetap memberi penjelasan.

Berkali nama Baekhyun dipanggil, tapi gadis itu tak berniat untuk sekedar berhenti atau paling tidak memberi _kode_ jika ia mendengarnya. Rasa kecewa sudah berulangkali berbisik di nurani jika perselingkuhan adalah kecaman terbesar dari sebuah hubungan.

Ini.

Ini yang Baekhyun takutkan. Chanyeol tak bisa mengendalikan diri sedang dirinya terlalu berlebih dengan segala terkaan.

Seharusnya mereka menyadari itu semua. Dua kepala, dua hati, dua prinsip yang berjauhan oleh sebuah jarak memiliki peluang besar menumbuhkan pertengkaran karena rasa curiga. Tapi mereka selalu percaya diri, bisa menghalau keburukan apapun asal dasarnya adalah saling percaya.

Nyatanya?

Sudahlah. Baekhyun terlalu muak hingga ia tersungkur dengan koper besar yang berusaha ia angkat.

Sesakit ini rupanya. Tapi rasa cinta sebelum ini selalu lebih besar dan memenangkan tempat untuk menjadi yang paling unggul. Tak pernah di duga jika kekecewaan bisa memecah belah semuanya dalam waktu singkat.

"Maaf, _okay?_ " Tubuhnya dipeluk dalam permintamaafan yang begitu dalam.

Entahlah, seperti apa sebenarnya ini semua. Jika dikatakan berlebihan, maka cobalah bagaimana rasanya melihat kekasih berkhianat di depan mata.

"Aku yang salah. Maaf. Maaf."

Terus seperti itu yang Chanyeol katakan selama menenangkan Baekhyun dan mengantarnya pulang. Tak ada kata yang terucap, hanya sejumput pandangan yang Chanyeol curi pada Baekhyun yang sedang membuang pandangan di luar jendela.

Pangkal pahanya yang disiram masih _ngilu_ dan tentu saja basah. Tapi tak terlalu menjadi hal yang diperdulikan ketika gadisnya menjadi diam seperti ini.

Sesampainya di rumah Baekhyun, gadis itu menarik sendiri kopernya dan berjalan gontai masuk ke rumah. Dia sudah tak ingin menangis. Terlalu sayang membuang air matanya karena hal yang seharusnya bisa ia selesaikan dengan pikiran dingin.

Mereka sudah dewasa. Setidaknya butuh waktu untuk mendinginkan diri masing-masing lalu bertemu kembali jika menginginkan sebuah penjelasan dan penyelesaian.

Lalu ketika Baekhyun tiba di depan pintu dan dia berbalik untuk menatap Chanyeol, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memeluk lelaki itu untuk menumpahkan rasa rindu. Hanya saja mereka sedang dalam masa yang tidak baik, jadilah Baekhyun mengukir senyum kecil dan masuk tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

Keduanya sama-sama berdiri di sisian pintu yang berbeda, tapi Chanyeol lebih dulu merasa lemas lutut hingga terduduk di depan pintu dengan perasaan yang tak karuan.

Mereka mendesis dalam bahagia yang sulit di raih. Terlalu banyak hati bermain, sampai rasanya lupa kalau logika juga turut andil.

Rindu yang berbalas memang indah, tapi pertemuan tetap menjadi pemenangnya. Lantas apa guna semua itu ketika mata membuka fakta keji?

Frustasi.

Jauh-jauh kembali malah di khianati.

"Apa yang harus ku janjikan untuk membuatmu percaya, Baek?" Chanyeol meringkuk dalam kesalahan yang ia sesali, memeluk lutut dengan nurani yang hampir mati karena rasa bersalah sudah menggerogoti.

Sempat ada ketukan dalam hati Baekhyun untuk membuka pintu dan membawa lelaki di luar sana masuk untuk menegaskan lagi permasalahan ini.

Tapi sanubari mulai berbisik; _Jangan percaya hati pada malam hari, bisa saja besok pagi beda lagi._

.

Bukaan pertama mata Baekhyun terasa memberat ketika sedikit sinar mengenai wajahnya. Kepalanya sedikit pusing tapi masih bisa di atasi. Ia pikir dirinya masih ada di negara yang beberapa tahun belakangan menopang hidupnya sebagai mahasiswa. Tapi melihat keadaan yang tertangkap mata, Baekhyun menyadari dirinya ada di Korea.

Senyumnya terukir kecil meski masih tersisa pikiran tentang semalam. Setidaknya dimana dirinya berada kini cukup membuat semua itu lebih baik dan Baekhyun tak sabar menyambut keluarganya.

Segera Baekhyun membersihkan diri, berdandan natural dengan pakaian santai lalu menjumpai beberapa orang sudah duduk di meja makan. Yang pertama menyambutnya tentu Ibu, pelukan erat diberikan dan berlanjut pada Jennie yang teramat senang memiliki kakak perempun. Setelah itu Paman Kim, atau Baekhyun kini memanggilnya Ayah dan seorang lagi di meja seberang dengan gayanya yang dingin.

Jaehyun.

"Pagi, adik." Sapa Baekhyun renyah dan Jaehyun tak melepas pandangan dari buku yang ia baca. "Ibu, aku mau telur seperti Jennie."

"Kakak makan punyaku saja." Jennie hampir meletakkan telur di atas nasi Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun melarangnya.

"Jangan, biar Ibu yang repot membuatkannya untuk kakak karena kakak sudah lama tidak merepotkan ibu."

Semuanya lantas tertawa kecil kecuali Jaehyun.

Tidak terlalu Baekhyun pikirkan mengapa adik tirinya itu bersikap dingin karena di masa lalu mereka pernah memiliki kisah unik.

Acara makan pagi berjalan hangat dengan Baekhyun yang bercerita banyak hal. Meski sudah pernah bercerita lewat telfon, tapi ketika mendengarnya langsung tetap saja merasa _excited._

Jennie dan Ibu memiliki respon yang sama—bersemangat dengan segala cerita Baekhyun dan bercita-cita ingin tinggal di sana. Ayah memeliki reaksi yang wajar, hanya tersenyum kecil dan menyetujui beberapa hal karena pernah merasa apa yang Baekhyun rasa saat hidup di negara orang. Lain hal dengan Jaehyun, ia sama sekali tak menggubris tiap cerita yang Baekhyun lontarkan dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun memiliki ide cemerlang untuk menjahilinya.

Selepas makan pagi, Jennie dan Ayah berangkat bersama sedang Jaehyun harus menunggu beberapa saat karena ia dijemput temannya. Rutinitasnya adalah berpamitan pada ibu lalu pergi ke kampus. Dan pagi ini pun seperti itu, tapi Baekhyun menghentikan langkah adik tirinya itu untuk sebuah hal yang akan dia lakukan.

"Jae!"

"Apa?" Tanya Jaehyun sembari mengenakan sepatu.

Baekhyun berlari kecil menghampiri, menangkup rahang Jaehyun tiba-tiba dan membuat Jaehyun mendadak membeku.

Rasa yang sudah lama dia coba hilangkan seketika terpancing untuk datang karena Baekhyun berada dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Dua detik berlalu dan Jaehyun tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Namun di detik ke tujuh datang, dia berteriak kesal karena Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya yang sudah rapi lalu kabur masuk ke dalam kamar dengan tawanya yang renyah.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Teriak Jaehyun, "…untung sayang." Lirihnya setelah itu.

Dasar budak cinta!

.

Masa liburnya di Korea benar-benar Baekhyun manfaatkan untuk menyenangkan diri sendiri. Dia tidak pergi kemana-mana, hanya menikmati kemalasan di rumah dengan Robert yang semakin membesar beserta tontonan televisi yang begitu ia rindukan. Penampilannya sungguh sangat sederhana, hanya _hot-pants_ dan kaos super kebesaran dan rambut ia ikat asal di atas kepala.

Baekhyun tak begitu menghiraukan ponselnya yang berdering berkali-kali karena ia paham jika itu dari Chanyeol. Bukan menghindar, Baekhyun masih belum ingin meluruskan apapun ketika ia sedang _me time._

Baekhyun juga tahu dan membaca semua _spam chat_ yang Chanyeol kirimkan. Kata 'maaf' terbaca berulang kali tapi Baekhyun benar-benar tak menginginkan apapun selain menenangkan diri.

Percuma, saat ini ia masih memiliki emosi dan rasa kecewa bercampur marah. Jika dipaksa menyelesaikan, bukan perdamaian yang ditemui tapi justru mereka akan semakin kaku dalam bersikap.

Mengenal Chanyeol bukan sehari-dua hari, bertahun lamanya dia mempelajari bagaimana lelaki itu memperlakukan masalahnya dan sudah barang tentu Baekhyun harus mengimbangi. Baekhyun sangat menghindari pertikaian berkelanjutan, apalagi adu mulut yang berpotensi membuat dirinya lepas kendali lalu memaki Chanyeol dengan kata-katanya yang pedas.

Maka dari itu, entah dibenarkan atau tidak, Baekhyun membuat sebuah jeda untuk saling merefleksi diri masing-masing. Atau istilahnya berbicara pada diri sendiri tentang apa yang salah hingga masalah ini bisa terjadi.

Mereka sudah terlanjur dewasa jika harus bertengkar dengan cara yang kekanakan. Kedewasaan yang perlahan mengakar menuntut diri masing-masing untuk bijak dalam menyelesaikan masalah dan Baekhyun masih belum bisa membiasakan hal itu pada Chanyeol.

Alasannya?

Terlihat benar jika Chanyeol terlanjur jatuh dengan jarak yang begitu jauh pada Baekhyun dan lelaki itu takut jika harus berpisah.

Padahal semua bisa terjadi jika takdir mulai bekerja. Apa yang bisa di lakukan manusia? Tidak ada, kecuali menerima dengan lapang dada. Termasuk jika nanti penyelesaian dari masalah kepercayaan antara Baekhyun-Chanyeol adalah perpisahan, mereka harus siap.

Baekhyun bukan tak ingin berjuang. Dia sudah sejauh ini mematenkan rasa cinta pada Chanyeol dan sudah barang tentu ia andil memperjuangkan apa yang sudah mereka bangun. Tapi terkadang batu kerikil itu membuat Baekhyun berpikir kembali, _apa mereka bisa melanjutkan ini ke tahap yang lebih serius?_ Karena di beberapa kesempatan, Chanyeol begitu yakin akan meminang Baekhyun setelah pendidikannya selesai dan kemapaman sudah ia raih.

"Baek, ada Chanyeol." Kata Ibu saat Baekhyun baru saja masuk ke kamar setelah bermalasan di depan televisi.

"Aku mengantuk." Jawab Baekhyun asal sambil menarik selimutnya.

"Sedang ada masalah, _hm?_ " Tanya Ibu sambil duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Begitulah. Tidak etis rasanya sebuah hubungan jika tidak ada masalah."

"Tapi tidak sedang saling menghindar, kan?"

Baekhyun berdeham sebentar, "ada baiknya mengatakan hal itu sebagai waktu untuk merefleksi diri masing-masing."

"Separah apa sampai kau seperti enggan bertemu Chanyeol?" Surai Baekhyun diusak, Baekhyun sangat menyukai sentuhan ibunya yang begitu hangat dan halus.

"Bukan tidak mau bertemu, aku hanya sedang menghindari keadaan dimana kita akan saling berteriak di akhir pembicaraan karena sama-sama emosi."

"Kalau begitu jangan emosi."

"Oh, Ibuku sayang," Baekhyun batal membaringkan dirinya, ia kembali duduk dengan wajah yang sedikit jengah jika harus memikirkan hal ini terus-menerus. "Aku adalah orang yang sangat menentang kebohongan apalagi perselingkuhan."

"Chanyeol berselingkuh?"

"Belum bisa kupastikan. Tapi mataku melihat dia datang ke _club_ dengan beberapa wanita kekurangan bahan pakaian dan bersenang-senang di sana. Ibu sangat tahu lama perjalanan yang ku tempuh datang kesini untuk berlibur sekaligus menyelesaikan beberapa kesalahpahaman kecil yang sempat terjadi sebelumnya. Tapi apa yang ku dapat? Dia melanggar janjinya sendiri dan bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain."

Ibu hanya mengangguk kecil lantas mengusak surai Baekhyun lagi. Putrinya sudah dewasa, urusan asmara benar menyita perhatian dan beruntung di satu sisi Baekhyun adalah pemikir yang realistis.

"Pikiran seseorang terkadang berupa menghitam ketika dia tak menemui jalan keluar terbaik. Atau kasarnya sudah frustasi untuk meluruskan. Jika kau mengatakan hal itu sebagai pelanggaran janji, mari lihat konteks apa yang membuat Chanyeol bisa melakukan itu setelah sejauh ini yang ibu tahu Chanyeol sungguh buta menjaga cintanya untukmu?"

"Emm..aku hanya pergi dengan beberapa teman dan tidak memberinya kabar. Bukankah itu hal yang biasa?"

"Menurutmu memang seperti itu. Tapi menurut Chanyeol bisa beda. Dia takut banyak hal menimpamu, apalagi sampai ada orang asing yang terpikat padamu."

" _Well,_ itu berlebihan, Ibu."

"Tidak, sayang. Kau harus bisa melihat dari banyak sisi. Tidak selalu ego dan kepentingan diri sendiri yang diutamakan, tapi coba lihat sekarang, kau marah jika Chanyeol melakukan apapun tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Apa bedanya dengan dia yang marah saat kau tak berkata jujur?"

Oh, Baekhyun lupa jika ibunya adalah pembicara yang baik hingga terkadang ia mati kutu untuk membalas. Seperti sekarang, seakan semuanya terbalik menyerangnya dan matanya terbuka untuk suatu pandangan yang ia abaikan.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Ibu?"

.

.

Entahlah sudah berapa kali Chanyeol meremas tangannya untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa gelisah. Sepanjang hari ia mengutuk perbuatannya semalam; bodoh sekali untuk pikiran yang menggiringnya datang ke _club_ dan Baekhyun mengetahui semua itu.

Sejak semalam tidurnya tidak pernah nyenyak. Panggilannya di abaikan dan pesannya juga begitu. Baekhyun membuat benteng begitu kokoh agar mereka tak berinteraksi tentang apapun. Tidakkah gadis itu tahu jika Chanyeol sungguh tidak betah dengan keadaan ini?

Dia serasa sekarat. Perkuliahannya hari ini terlalu membosankan untuk diperhatikan dan Chanyeol memilih sibuk dengan _spam chat_ nya pada Baekhyun. Tungkainya ingin segera berlari ke rumah Baekhyun dan mengajak gadis itu untuk berbicara, tetapi ia tak bisa meninggalkan kelas karena ada beberapa hal tentang tugas kelompok yang harus ia selesaikan di kampus.

Saat di kampus ia sempat bertemu Jaehyun yang berada di ruang baca. Mereka berada dalam satu kampus yang sama namun berbeda fakultas. Chanyeol tak mengharapkan jawaban yang dramatis dari Jaehyun saat ia menanyakan tentang Baekhyun. Tapi setidaknya si _junior_ sialan itu tidak perlu menatapnya dingin lalu pergi tanpa sepatah kata.

Tidak ada cara lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain datang langsung ke rumah Baekhyun. Sungguh, ia juga rindu tapi ingin mendahulukan penyelesaian dari masalah yang mengganggu.

Kedatangannya selalu disambut ramah oleh ibu Baekhyun. Tapi butuh waktu sedikit lama untuknya menunggu sebelum akhirnya si gadis kesayangan turun dengan wajahnya yang datar.

Jangan katakan Chanyeol sekarang sedang memelaskan diri, ia tak seburuk itu kecuali rasa rindu yang menggebu.

 _Tahan, Chanyeol._

"Sudah makan?"

Sialan. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?!

"Sudah. Baru datang dari kampus?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, "Ya. Kelasku sedikit padat hari ini."

Ada jeda sedikit canggung di sana, di tempat yang sebenarnya sedang menghangat karena matahari sore tetapi sepasang kekasih ini justru membangun salju yang sangat dingin.

Menarik napas besar sebentar, Chanyeol lantas menyerong sedikit dirinya hingga berhadapan dengan Baekhyun dan melemahkan segala kesalahan. Bukan dia terlalu bertele-tele dengan kuasa seorang lelaki, tapi manusia juga butuh merendah saat kesalahan sudah membuat hubungan mereka buruk.

"Jangan meminta maaf atau kau ku cium." Sela Baekhyun sesaat Chanyeol akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Maaf." Chanyeol justru mengatakannya dan membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kecil untuk hal itu.

"Karena kau mengatakan _maaf,_ maka kau harus ku cium. Tapi sebelum itu lakukan sebuah pengakuan dosa padaku."

Kembali Chanyeol menghela napas besar. Ia meruntun kesalahannya yang sudah ia pikirkan semalaman. Ia jejali dirinya dengan cermin yang memantulkan tiap hal-hal bodoh yang membuat hubungan dengan Baekhyun sempat kacau.

Di akhir penuturannya, Chanyeol kembali mengucapkan _maaf_ yang sengaja ia katakan berkali-kali karena ia paham suasana sudah mulai mencair jika candaan itu ia lontarkan.

"Eh, jangan banyak-banyak mengatakan _maaf_ wahai mantan kekasih."

"M—mantan?"

"Iya, mantan. Semalam kita sudah putus. Kau lupa dengan apa yang sudah ku katakan, _hm_?"

"Kita…mantan, ya?"

Remuk sudah rasanya. Seperti sebuah hujaman yang menggila hingga Chanyeol tak ingin mendengar kata _mantan_ tentang hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

Belum sepenuhnya Chanyeol membuat dirinya lemah dengan menundukkan kepala, sebuah raupan tangan mengangkat rahang dan dia bertukar tatap dengan mata indah dari gadis kesayangannya.

"Tidak ingin mengajakku berpacaran lagi, _hm_?"

"H—hah?"

"Buruk juga rupanya dirimu kalau kita putus. Lingkar hitam di mata," Baekhyun mengecup dua mata Chanyeol, "wajah kusam," lalu mengecup pipi lelaki itu, "dan bibir yang kering." Berakhir dengan kecupan singkat di bibir lelaki itu hingga senyumnya yang manis mengembang. "Maaf ya sudah membuatmu jadi seburuk ini."

"Baek,"

" _Hm?_ "

"Kenapa ciumnya hanya 3 kali? Aku mengatakan maaf berkali-kali."

Segera Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan merubah diri menjadi Baekhyun yang mengerucutkan bibir. Jika sudah seperti ini, mereka berada di keadaan hubungan yang membaik dan Chanyeol tak segan meluncurkan beberapa kalimat yang sudah ia siapkan sebagai pelurus masalah.

"Kau tahu definisi cemburu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil meraih tangan Baekhyun, "cemburu adalah ketika aku mulai tidak mendapat banyak perhatian darimu. Belakangan aku merasakan hal itu karena kau sibuk bercerita tentang temanmu sedang aku sungguh ingin kita bertukar kata cinta. Kekanakan memang, tapi sesederhana itu sebenarnya yang kuinginkan saat kita jauh. Kita hanya bertukan pesan dan suara, meski aku teramat ingin memelukmu tapi sulit melakukannya karena kita jauh."

Segelintir kesadaran mulai menebar benih dan tumbuh begitu cepat. Nurani menyadarkan keegoisan untuk tidak berkuasa ketika semua hal sebenarnya harus memiliki porsi yang pas. Semisal ketika Baekhyun sedang berbincang dengan Chanyeol, maka pembahasan lainnya lebih baik di simpan terlebih dahulu karena kata rindu dari hubungan jarak jauh ini ingin diprioritaskan.

Baekhyun belajar tentang satu hal. Ia memetik begitu banyak hal baik dari masalah ini dengan lebih memerdulikan waktu untuk saling mendengarkan suara ketika rindu sudah merajalela.

"Baek,"

"Ya?"

"Jadi pacarku, ya?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun justru tertawa kecil karena teringat bagaimana kata itu dulu membuatnya frustasi karena Chanyeol yang terlalu bar-bar.

"Tidak mau. Kau sedang jelek." Jawab Baekhyun asal sambil mencubit hidung Chanyeol.

"Yasudah, aku akan pulang dan membersihkan diri lalu berteansformasi menjadi tampan. Kau harus menerimaku, _okay?_ "

"Tidak janji." Kata Baekhyun dengan tawa menggelegar melihat betapa frustasinya Chanyeol saat ini.

Sebenarnya percaya atau tidak, Baekhyun tak benar-benar rela jika hubungannya putus begitu saja ketika cintanya pada Chanyeol sudah meluap. Ia hanya sedang memberi _sengatan_ kecil agar Chanyeol tak mengulang. Sungguh murka jiwa Baekhyun jika Chanyeol melakukan perselingkuhan saat mereka jauh.

.

Chanyeol benar merealisasikan apa yang ia katakan tentang seorang yang akan datang kembali dengan visual yang tampan. Aroma parfumnya mungkin bisa melumpuhkan indera pencium, tapi dia tak begitu peduli ketika semua yang sudah ia lakukan adalah pendukung untuk membuat Baekhyun kembali padanya.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak seperti ini; merasa seperti penggila cinta yang begitu berhasrat ingin meluapkan setiap debar di hatinya untuk sang pujaan hati. Apalagi itu seorang Byun Baekhyun. Sulit rasanya melewatkan menit jika tidak sekalipun memikirkan gadis itu. Meski sempat beradu tegang karena keduanya terlibat kesalah pahaman, tapi sekarang semua kembali baik dan Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan sebuket mawar merah dengan kemanisan yang ia tata sedemikian sempurna.

"Wah.." saat Chanyeol mengetuk pintu dan seorang gadis kecil membukanya, Chanyeol disambut oleh sebuah ketakjuban yang di tunjukkan tanpa _sungkan._ "Mau mencari siapa?"

Chanyeol berjongkok, menyamai tinggi gadis kecil itu yang biasa dipanggil Jennie. Sebelah tangannya yang tak memegang buket bunga merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan sebatang coklat dengan berhias pita _pink_ manis.

"Ada hadiah kecil untuk si cantik ini. Jangan lupa gosok gigi setelah memakannya, _okay?_ "kata Chanyeol sambil mengusak kepala Jennie dan gadis kecil itu berlari bahagia memanggil ibunya.

Tak lama kemudian datang gadis cantik lainnya dengan bibir mengerucut dan tangan menengadah. Rasanya Chanyeol tak kuasa untuk tak menggemas gadis di hadapannya ini tapi ia masih sadar di mana ia sekarang berada.

Tidak mungkin dia membuat serangan begitu saja ketika orangtua Baekhyun sedang bercengkerama di ruang tamu. Bisa-bisa ia akan dicoret dari daftar calon menantu idaman karena tak bisa menahan hasrat pada si mungil kesayangan Chanyeol ini.

"Untukku?"

Diberinya buket bunga itu untuk disandingkan dengan paras Baekhyun yang menawan. Di mata Chanyeol, tak pernah ada yang bisa menandingi Baekhyun melebihi apapun. Mungkin karena dia sudah buta, teramat tak peduli dengan wanita lainnya karena Baekhyun benar sanggup merenggut semua atensinya.

Demi apapun Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tetapi ia masih bisa mengendalikan diri dengan tidak menggemas dua pipi bersemu _pink_ itu. Jadilah dia menyentil kecil ujung hidung Baekhyun dan bergegas mengajaknya pergi.

Rencananya Chanyeol akan mengajak Baekhyun melakukan sebuah hal pasaran serupa makan malam bersama. Tapi semua berubah karena Baekhyun ingin ke sebuah taman hiburan demi sebuh bando _couple._

Kencan macam apa ini?

Chanyeol terlalu _wangi_ untuk datang ke sebuah taman hiburan. Gayanya juga sedikit rumit dengan _gel_ di rambut tetapi Baekhyun mengajaknya ke tempat yang menurutnya cocok untuk mengajak Jennie jalan.

"Kau saja yang pesan makanan." Kata Chanyeol saat mereka memutuskan untuk mengisi perut di restoran yang ada di dalam taman hiburan.

Entah Baekhyun sadar atau tidak, Chanyeol terlalu jengah dengan ini semua karena keinginannya adalah makan malam romantis. Yang bisa lelaki itu lakukan hanya memaklumi meski hati menjerit banyak protes.

Baekhyun masih sosok yang sama. Dia terlalu ceria untuk dirinya yang sewaktu-waktu bisa sedingin es batu. Suasana hatinya sangat baik, segala hal ia ceritakan meski Chanyeol sudah mendengarnya lewat telfon.

Di sela itu semua Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia menatap lurus pada Chanyeol yang terlalu mesra dengan makanannya meski raut wajahnya sungguh di luar kata baik-baik saja. Menelisik ulang semua itu, Baekhyun paham jika ia hampir saja terjebak di kesalahan yang sama dan segera meraih tangan kekasihnya untuk ia usak dengan ibu jari.

Tak ada yang bisa ia katakan kecuali senyumnya yang manis.

Lalu bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menolak semua itu jika segala hal dalam diri Baekhyun adalah idamannya?

Sungguh keterlaluan gadis ini.

"Setelah ini kita akan pergi kemanapun yang kau mau. Maaf sudah mengajakmu kemari karena aku sungguh merindukan tempat ini." Kata Baekhyun melemah dan Chanyeol semakin luluh. Bahaya.

Baekhyun menepati janjinya. Ia pasrah saat Chanyeol mengajaknya ke pantai pinggir kota saat hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Angin meniup sedikit kencang, sigapnya seorang lelaki seperti Chanyeol segera melepas jas sederhananya dan melingkupkan di tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil. Tidak hanya itu, ia tak mengeratkan pelukan pada si mungil hingga beberapa kali mencuri kecup di telinga Baekhyun.

"Kuliahmu bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan saat mereka mengambil duduk di pasir dengan alas yang Chanyeol pinjam dari seorang menjual ramen di dekat sana.

"Ku bilang sedikit buruk karena aku sedang menuju fase penyelesaian semester. Beberapa bulan lagi aku akan sibuk mengerjakan skripsi. Aku akan jadi orang paling sibuk."

"Kabari aku sebisamu, _okay_?" Kecupan kecil Baekhyun beri di pipi Chanyeol dan lelaki itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau tahu, kenapa aku mengajakmu kemari?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Ini akan menggelikan tapi aku terlalu lemah dengan hal ini." Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama, "Aku tidak begitu dekat dengan Ayah dan Ibuku, kau tahu? Sejak kecil aku sangat dekat dengan kakek dan nenek. Saat masih SD, nenekku berkata jika suara ombak di pantai bisa membuatku lebih tenang ketika mulai penat. Semenjak itu aku selalu ingin datang ke pantai saat aku sangat penat dengan keadaanku."

"Jadi kau sedang penat?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya sempat merasa frustasi ketika diputuskan oleh kekasihku."

Atensinya beralih pada Baekhyun dan gadis itu membalas dengan lembut. Senyum mereka saling bersemi, menyenggol logika untuk tak mengganggu hingga hati semakin mendebarkan gelora cintanya.

"Baru kali ini aku merasa sebegitu gila dengan cinta. Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu dan sebegitu rindu saat kau tak di dekatku. Ku akui aku sangat berlebihan kemarin, tapi aku teramat cemburu dan takut akan ada hati lain yang merebut hatimu."

Tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk memeluk Chanyeol, mengusak belakang kepala lelaki itu dan mengendus rindu yang berbaur dengan kesejukan udara pantai.

"Jangan terlalu cinta, aku tidak sempurna. Nanti kau kecewa dengan kekuranganku."

"Ya, kekuranganmu itu sangat cerewet dan pemarah. Tapi aku suka, itu membuatmu terlihat semakin seksi."

Satu cubitan mampir di pinggang Chanyeol dan lelaki itu bersumpah rasanya sangat sakit.

"Itu karena terkadang kau sangat susah di atur." Baekhyun melepas pelukannya, memicing pada Chanyeol yang terkekeh dan kembali memeluknya erat. " _Miss you, babe._ " Ucap Baekhyun.

Layaknya es yang menyentuh ulu hati, seketika tubuh Chanyeol bereaksi sedikit berlebih dengan luapan bahagianya hingga mengeratkan juga pelukan yang Baekhyun lakukan. " _And I miss you too."_

Sungguh pasaran tapi jika dilakukan berlipat ganda kebahagiaannya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak begitu peduli dengan animo mengenai ucapan cinta yang berlebihan, nyatanya jika mulut mengatakan dengan lantang maka sudah lebih dari cukup mewakili apa yang di rasa hati.

"Ada kelapa muda enak di dekat sini. Tunggu sebentar, kau harus mencobanya."

Chanyeol berlari ke sebuah kedai di sekitar pantai dan kembali membawa benda bulat berwarna hijau yang ia katakan sebagai kelapa muda. Baekhyun belum pernah mencoba, dan saat pertama kali ia meragu untuk mencoba, ketakjubannya membuat sipitnya membola dan ia sungguh menyukai ini.

Chanyeol memberi semua kelapa muda yang ada karena Baekhyun terlalu lucu dilewatkan wajah manisnya saat mencoba buah itu.

Lalu ketika di potongan kelapa terakhir yang baru setengah Baekhyun masukkan mulutnya, Chanyeol terlalu manis meraup rahang Baekhyun untuk turut merasakan kelapa muda itu dari bibir Baekhyun.

Demi apapun Baekhyun membeku dengan dirinya saat lunaknya bersentuhan dengan milik Chanyeol. Ia tak begitu siap dengan ciuman ini, tapi Chanyeol mendesak dengan sangat halus melalui kelapa muda yang ia mainkan. Hingga pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah dengan membiarkan kelapa muda itu Chanyeol menangkan dan melingkarkan tangan di sekitar leher Chanyeol.

Mereka masih terlalu amatir jika harus berciuman dengan kebasahan khas _barat._ Tapi setidaknya mereka masih memiliki tempo dalam melumat tanpa terburu lalu bergantian menggigit bibir lawan.

Chanyeol sendiri mengeratkan pelukannya, menepis sisa jarak yang membatasi mereka hingga kedekatan ini tak bisa dilewati oleh angin sekalipun.

Lidah berdecak, manisnya tak terkira hingga Chanyeol terbawa suasana untuk mengusai ciuman ini dengan menarik ulur lidah Baekhyun.

Katakan pada bulan untuk bersembunyi. Iri bukan saatnya dirasa karena mereka berdua terlarut dalam cintanya masing-masing.

Katakan juga pada bintang untuk sejenak meredup. Biarkan remang malam ini menggilir rindu berubah jadi candu yang tak terpisahkan oleh apapun.

Sejenak saja, jangan menutus ini semua karena cinta sebegitu buta mengoyak logika. Meski kesadaran tergenggam, tapi peraduan bibir ini belum berniat mereka tinggalkan hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menarik diri karena paru-parunya meminta asupan oksigen.

Rambut Baekhyun disibak ke belakang kepala, pipinya di usak dengan lembut dan ucapan kain usang itu menutup indahnya kencan malam ini.

" _I love you, sweetheart."_

.

 **Tbc**

 **Basyud :** eaakk eaakk setelah sekian lama ga update akhirnya update juga eaaakk wkwk

Satu kata buat Chanyeol, BUCIIIIINNN wkwkw

Awalnya pengen bikin ini jadi min 5k words lah ya, tapi dipikir lagi ya semampunya update aja wakaka.. jangan protes okd. Saranghaeyoookkkk


End file.
